


Don't Tell Anyone

by holmes221b



Series: The Rose of Ferelden [23]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Assassins, Gen, Grey Wardens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes221b/pseuds/holmes221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason Grey Wardens aren't supposed to get involved in politics if they can help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> This just happened.

"My lady! Wake up!"

Daniella jolted awake at the shout and the hand shaking her shoulder. Out of reflex, she reached for the dagger she kept within reach at all times, but it wasn’t there.

"My lady, are you alright?" the servant demanded worriedly, "I heard you screaming."

Daniella relaxed as she recognized the servant speaking to her, one of those who had come to serve the Grey Wardens when the arling had been given to the order by the newly-crowned Alistair. Neria was her name, Daniella recalled.

"My lady?" Neria asked, concerned at not getting a response.

"It was just a bad dream, Neria," Daniella assured her, "I did not mean to disturb you."

"It must have been a terrible dream, my lady," Neria observed, "You were screaming the king’s name."

Daniella nodded. “It was indeed a terrible dream,” she agreed, before frowning. “What were you doing so close to my rooms anyways, Neria? The servants’ quarters are not near enough for you to have been woken by my screaming.”

At that, Daniella suddenly found her own dagger being pressed to her throat.

"I will be known as the one who managed to slay the great Queen Daniella," Neria informed her, dropping the Amaranthine accent she had been faking for as long as the Warden Commander had known the elf.

Daniella sighed, recognizing the accent. “Let me guess, someone thinks that it’s worth their money to hire the Antivan Crows to assassinate me.”

"That is correct," Neria replied.

"Any chance I can find out who wants me dead now before I die?" Daniella requested.

"I suppose it would not be unprofessional to grant you that request," Neria decided, "Empress Celestine herself has hired the Antivan Crows to slay you."

"I have another question—where is my dog?"

"Your hound is sound asleep," Neria replied, "I drugged him."

"Lucky for you," Daniella stated, making Neria frown.

"Luck had nothing to do with it," Neria replied, "No one looked twice when I fed him."

"And that’s your mistake," said another voice from behind Neria. The voice belonged to a young Grey Warden recruit, a former pickpocket from Denerim by the name of Elissa. "Only the Queen feeds her hound."

In the gloom, Daniella could tell that Elissa had a crossbow aimed at Neria. So could the elven assassin.

"It doesn’t matter to me if you kill me, Warden," she stated calmly, "I can slit your queen’s throat before I die just fine."

Elissa glanced over at Daniella, wordlessly asking her for permission to do something. The queen nodded slightly back, giving her permission.

Light suddenly flared around the assassin’s wrists and ankles, chains of magic that paralyzed her.

Daniella quickly reached up and took back her dagger. Then she knocked out the assassin, even as the magical chains winked back out of existence. She then bound the assassin with cord before turning to Elissa.

"You alright?" she asked.

Elissa nodded. “That trick doesn’t take much in the way of magic,” she assured her superior.

"If anyone asks, you didn’t use any of your magic," Daniella directed her, "Unless the person asking is the king."

Elissa nodded again. “Yes, ser,” she said politely.


End file.
